1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting aid devices and more particularly pertains to a new cutting aid device for supporting a portion of crown molding while it is being cut by a miter saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting aid devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,320 describes a device for holding a portion of crown molding as it is being cut. Another type of cutting aid device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,399 having a bracket which is removably attachable to a miter saw table and for holding a portion of crown molding at an angle while being cut. A vice assembly for holding an item to a miter saw table is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,323. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,123.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is removably attachable to a miter saw table and which is adapted for holding a large or small portion of crown molding in a stable manner and at a constant relative angle so that the crown molding may easily be cut along selectable angles.